Death Wish
by atrocitous
Summary: Xigbar came home with a new gadget one day. Slight crossover with Hitman Reborn. AkuRoku, XigDem, XemSai, and implied LexZex, no MarluVex. Shonenai, don't like, don't read. Reviews are welcome


Pairing(s): Axel/Roxas, Xigbar/Demyx, Marluxia/Vexen, Xemnas/Saix, and a small amount of Zexion/Lexaeus, but only if you duck your head and tilt it in a 90 degree angle. 

Disclaimer: Seriously. Come on. I don't even own the bullets mentioned here from Hitman Reborn. Dang. That just totally gave it away.

Xigbar came home to The World That Never Was one day with a new gadget in hand. The new gadget was a black, sleek, ordinary handgun, different from his usual crossbow like guns that he wields in battle. The other members of the Organization had asked him about it, but all he did was smirk, wink with his one eye (which was difficult to tell since he always had the other eye covered), and said, _"You'll find out soon enough, dude."_

He didn't even tell Demyx, who was the only one the surfer Nobody really told everything to. Needless to say, Demyx was pretty disappointed, and resorted to pouting for quite a while.

Everyone else was pretty curious as well. Heck, even the Superior himself was in wonder too. But he'd never admit it. Well, maybe except to Saix, but that's beside the point.

The point was, now having seen the strange new weapon in Xigbar's possession; all the members of the Organization were pretty worried about their well being. Xigbar, being the perfect marksman he is, was already dangerous enough with his regular Nobody-type weapons. He didn't need any more strange new weapons in his arsenal. There was really just one big question that was floating around in everyone's minds:

_What the fuck is gonna happen to us?_

And, this, ladies and gentlemen, is where our story begins.

"_Death Wish"_

_A Kingdom Hearts Fanfic_

_Written with love by Koya._

Demyx pushed open the door to the kitchen of The Castle That Never Was, moving over to the fridge and taking out a carton of milk. He had awoken alone in bed this morning; the usual presence of Xigbar was long gone before he even cracked an eye open. He stared sullenly at the stream of milk flowing gracefully into the mug on the table, and sighed.

As soon as he set down the milk carton, Axel stepped out from a portal near the door, yawning widely, his black uniform coat only halfway zipped. He usually wouldn't be up so early, but Roxas was thirsty, and Axel did not want to face an angry Roxas. Vigorously rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he looked up and spotted Demyx,

"Hey, Dem," he greeted the blonde, making his way over and taking the milk carton. Demyx did not register the redhead coming in, nor did he really notice the other standing next to him, pouring himself two cups of milk (one for himself, and one for Roxas) and whistling.

"…Hey, Ax." He said sullenly after finally noticing him, drinking his milk with a visible pout. Axel quirked an eyebrow, staring at the water elemental over the rim of his mug,

"Well, aren't you a ball of sunshine this morning…what's up? Xigbar pounded you too hard or somethin'?" Demyx shook his head, setting down his mug, his head supported by his hand,

"No…he…left before I woke up this morning…" Demyx sighed, the usual happy and hyper expression totally lost on his face. Axel couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for his pal; Demyx was a guy that lived on sensation, basically, touching, and he always liked it when he woke up next to someone in the mornings. Xigbar was kind enough out of the other Nobodies to offer Demyx to sleep in his room. Not that Axel wouldn't do the same thing, but he had Roxas to keep him company during the nights.

"He still didn't tell you a thing, yeah?" Axel asked, setting his empty mug in the sink.

"Nope…he didn't. I mean, him getting a new weapon is all fine and dandy, but he wouldn't even tell me where it came from, and like, if he's not even telling me that, what if he starts keeping other things from me? What if…what if…he starts getting all sexual with a shadow?" Demyx squeaked out, wide blue eyes filled with worry and fear. Axel slowly blinked. The water in the sink faucet made strange gurgling noises, as if acknowledging the awkward turn the conversation took.

"Woah, woah…calm the fuck down, Demyx. Look, I'm sure he just doesn't want to tell you because…maybe it's a…surprise…?" Axel scratched his head, not coming up with anything better than that. Demyx could only nod his head in agreement, and left the kitchen with Axel.

"Number Two better not start his own little rebellion," Xaldin grumbled, as he idly surveyed his cards in his hand. Luxord chuckled, rearranging his cards a bit,

"How much do you wager he is?" Vexen scoffed from behind the pile of scientific notes he was revising on a nearby couch,

"Number Two doesn't have the mental capacity nor the will to do something as obscene as that." Xaldin couldn't help but laugh at that, the wind elemental slapping his cards down on the table,

"I bet a thousand munny he does." Vexen's eyes glanced up coldly to meet Xaldin's. Luxord whipped out a small notebook to keep track of the bets.

By the middle of the week, majority of the Organization members had their munny on Xigbar starting his one-man rebellion. The news soon spread to Saix, and then eventually to Xemnas.

"This is not good, Number Seven. This is not good at all." Xemnas sat on the crisp white couch in the middle of his chambers, his legs crossed and lightly nibbling on his thumb nervously. Saix's yellow eyes flicked over to the Superior, before brushing a lock of blue hair over his shoulder,

"Be at ease, Superior. Number Two is too uncoordinated to start acting on his own schemes." He made his way over to where Xemnas was sitting, lightly taking the mildly abused thumb from the Superior's mouth. Xemnas sighed,

"I hope you're right, Number Seven…I do hope you-…_Ohhhhhh_…"

Marluxia, Lexaeus, and Zexion were in the lounge room, just talking casually, when Zexion became very still. He lifted his nose into the air and took a long sniff, frowning. Lexaeus paused in his conversation and looked over at Zexion,

"…What's wrong?" Zexion was still sniffing, until he visibly stiffened. Loud footsteps were heard outside the room, and the door was suddenly kicked in. It was none other than Number Twelve, the Savage Nymph, lightning crackling in the air around them as a loud crack of thunder resonated in the room.

Everyone else cowered together in the middle.

Larxene was only in her underwear. Normally, Larxene fully clothed was already scary enough, but in this moment, no one dared look past her face, or risk getting their privates fried off. A small ball of flame was burning in the middle of her forehead, and she let out an ear-splitting roar,

"MARLUXIA, YOU FAG." Said Nobody gulped, and Number Twelve crossed the small amount of space that separated her from the group of men. She grabbed him by the collar roughly, and promptly kissed him.

Marluxia's eyes widened so much; they were threatening to come out of their sockets. Lexaeus and Zexion stared at them with the same expression, with Lexaeus positioning his body in front of the smaller Nobody to protect him.

A few minutes later, Larxene fainted, the ball of flame extinguishing from her forehead. Marluxia quickly followed after that.

After getting over the initial shock, Zexion and Lexaeus blinked slowly, just staring at the two comatose bodies on the floor. Something shiny glinted in the fluorescent light, and Zexion bent down to retrieve it.

It was a bullet.

His head peeking out from the open trapdoor of the vent in the room, Xigbar grinned devilishly, and quietly retreated back into the ventilation system.

In the same day, during the same hour, Roxas and a group of dusks had just arrived back from his mission to the Underworld. Dismissing the lesser Nobodies, he made his way into the Castle, tired and weary. He collapsed onto his bed, not even bothering to close the door, and let out a long sigh.

Dealing with Hades could be so fucking tiring.

His thoughts were interrupted when Xigbar knocked lightly on his door. Roxas blinked, sitting up,

"…Xigbar…?" Number Two smirked,

"Hey, Roxas," He leaned against the doorjamb, giving a light wave of his hand, "What's eatin' your shorts?" Roxas sighed again, head lowering slightly,

"Xemnas sent me on a freaking two-day mission to the Underworld to try and strike a bargain with Hades to get some souls." Xigbar chuckled,

"Dude…the guy's totally overworking ya! You just started like, what? A month ago, right?" Roxas nodded, and Xigbar went on, "Well, ya know Ax's been kinda worried about you lately…" Upon hearing the word "Ax", Roxas lifted his head and frowned,

"He's been worried? Why?" Xigbar shrugged a shoulder,

"I'm not too sure myself, but if you ask me, I'd say the dude is worried that you can't handle it. I mean," he quickly added, "not saying you can't fight or anything, but the guy's just kinda nervous, ya know? You're the one he cares about." Roxas' shoulders slumped a little, his feet scuffing the white tiles idly. Xigbar discreetly stuck a hand into his coat,

"Like, what if you somehow died out there? Axel won't be able to handle that." Roxas' head snapped up,

"No! Of course I won't die…we still never told each other-!" Roxas stopped short as he stared at the barrel of the gun Xigbar was pointing at him.

"Exactly, dude." A silent bang was emitted, and the last thing Roxas saw was Xigbar's ever-present grin.

Axel exited the shower, hair still slightly wet, his coat again only half zipped. He quietly ambled his way over to his room, and was turning the corner when he heard a loud shout from behind him. Turning around, he saw a fast moving ball of black and yellow and a tiny ball of flame before he was knocked into the ground.

"Oww…" Axel groaned lightly, rubbing the back of his injured head. He stared down and the thing that ran into him was Roxas. If he had a heart, Axel would probably be jumping around for joy, finally seeing him after two whole days, but alas, he didn't. So he just cracked a grin,

"Welcome back, Blondie." He said, feeling his chest contract in the sweetest of ways. Roxas finally lifted his head, and it surprised Axel to find that the blonde was crying. He quickly wiped the tears away hastily,

"Oi…why are you crying?" he stared into wet blue orbs worriedly. Roxas reached up and gripped Axel's hands tightly, his blood rushing through his veins so fast and feeling extremely lightheaded,

"Axel, I…I love you. I don't give a shit that I don't have a heart. I don't need a heart to feel, because…you make me feel." And with that, Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's torso and hugged him. Then he fainted.

Axel sat there for a minute, stunned, his cheeks slightly flushed. He stared at the back of Roxas' head, and he smiled, a wide beautiful smile that would've probably melted Roxas' heart had he been awake.

"Roxas…you adorable idiot. I love you too."

Xigbar chuckled to himself, crossing off another name on his small hit list. As of now, he had shot everyone with his new gun and the new bullets, and as a bonus, he actually had gotten the soon-to-be-couples to stop beating around the bush and just do it already. He'd even go as far as to say he was the new and improved, bad ass cupid.

Suddenly, a portal appeared next to his desk, and out stepped Number Six. He walked up to Xigbar and held out the bullet he had found the other time,

"I know what you did." He said simply, voice extremely calm. Xigbar just grinned, "Ha…oh really now?" Zexion smirked, for once in a long while,

"Yes. But I will keep this quiet, for without you, I wouldn't have the opportunity to be with Lexaeus. However," and his smirk faded, "cross me, and I won't hesitate to use this as blackmail." Xigbar kept grinning,

"Sure thing, dude. I'll keep that in mind." Zexion smirked again, and with one last glance he disappeared through the portal, bringing the bullet with him.

_Somewhere in Japan…_

"Reborn! There's mail for you!" A toddler padded down the steps and walked up to Tsuna's mother. He took the letter before walking back upstairs,

"Thank you, Maman." He called back, opening the door to Tsuna's room. The envelope was white, with the word _Reborn_ scrawled onto the front. He quickly opened the letter after having Leon transform into an envelope opener. His eyes scanned the white stationary,

_Reborn:_

_Hey, man. Thanks for givin' me the bullets and the gun; they totally kicked ass, dude. You should totally use it, if it works well on Nobodies, it's gotta be effective with humans too. And ya know, you're right. We can't feel without hearts…as if. We can feel just fine without 'em. _

_I had fun a lot of fun with those bullets, and if you got any more awesome stuff like that, send 'em to me, all right? You know where to find me._

_II_

_P.S.: I'll send the other bullets by tomorrow._

Reborn smiled, noting the bullet hole next to the name as Xigbar's signature. Slipping the letter into his breast pocket, he grabbed his gun as Tsuna came into the room,

"Ciao, Su," Reborn said, before he aimed the gun at Tsuna.

Number Two sauntered down the hallway, heading to his room, when someone called him. Turning around, he noticed Demyx walking up to him,

"Hey, babe." He greeted, grinning at the blonde. Demyx flushed a little, and mumbled a cute "hi". He fidgeted a little, and spoke up,

"Hey, Xigbar? Why didn't you tell me anything about the gun?" He asked, slightly pouting. Xigbar chuckled,

"It was a surprise, babe. I didn't want to tell ya about it. 'Sides, if I told you, I wouldn't have been able to shoot you." He leaned in to whisper the rest in Demyx's ear, "And we wouldn't have been able to do it like we did that night." Demyx's blush turned even redder,

"I know that, but still…you could've said something…and you left me to wake up alone for 4 days!" Demyx pouted, "How was I supposed to know you weren't doing something bad behind my back!" Xigbar held his hands up,

"Hey, hey…of course I wouldn't do that! I promise." Demyx pout faded, and Xigbar internally sighed with relief. Demyx nodded,

"Yeah…you're right…" He turned his head to the side slightly, giggling. Xigbar joined in the laughter, when suddenly Demyx whipped out the handgun, and pointed it at Xigbar, smirking in a way that was totally not like Demyx.

"Your ass is mine tonight, betch." And then, he pulled the trigger.

As he died, Xigbar felt regret, for not having told Demyx about his plans and making him sad. If he had another chance, he would make it up to Demyx.

_RRRIIIIPPPP._

"REBORN! I'M GOING TO MAKE DEMYX HAPPY AS IF MY LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!"

----

OWARI.

A/N: Haha. Yep, this is a slight crossover between Kingdom Hearts and Hitman Reborn. I'm pretty sure that I'm currently the only one crazy enough to do this…lol.

If any of you have read the series, you'd know that the bullets that Xigbar used are none other than the Dying Will bullets, or as the manga calls it, "Deathperation" bullets. I have no clue how this idea got into my head, but it's kinda fitting, yeah? I figured I'd let Xigbar have some fun and chaos for once. 8D

Anyway, so err…tell me what ya think about it, mkay? Reviews seriously make me smile. I love hearing what you guys thought of my writing and crap. To those of you that have read and reviewed to _Hoteru_, thank you very, very much! –bows- I'm happy you guys liked it. Hope you enjoyed this one as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
